


Полярная звезда

by Melissa_Badger



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Badger/pseuds/Melissa_Badger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэтмен не проникся рождественским настроением, но Супермену важно не это.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полярная звезда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Northern Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/91642) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Текст написан по арту Алекса Росса, который можно увидеть вот здесь: http://s6.photobucket.com/user/opiate1138/media/alex_rossxmas.gif.html

Была тёмная ненастная ночь.

Вообще-то вовсе нет, вынужденно признал Бэтмен. Была совершенно безоблачная звёздная ночь, а лучи высоко сияющей в небе луны превращали заснеженную землю в пушистое серебристое покрывало.

Эта ночь просто обязана быть ненастной.

Бэтмен издалека посмотрел на Зал Справедливости, окна которого сияли и мерцали в ночной темноте. «Праздничная вечеринка, — раздражённо подумал он. — Поверить не могу, что Кларку хватило смелости пригласить меня на праздничную вечеринку».

И хватило наглости показать разочарование, когда Бэтмен буркнул в ответ: «Кларк, я не люблю вечеринки». 

«Ты постоянно на них ходишь как Брюс», — заметил тогда Кларк и заработал ледяной взгляд.

«Я — не люблю».

После этого Кларк оставил его в покое, что более чем устраивало. 

Бэтмен направился к Залу и вскоре услышал доносящуюся изнутри музыку. Должно быть, там светло и ярко, повсюду украшения и всё кругом переливается такими же насыщенными и кричащими цветами, как неудачно подобранные костюмы некоторых героев. Золотое, зелёное, оранжевое… и красное с синим… всё сияет, искрится и радуется.

Чёрный цвет для похорон. Никто не надевает чёрное на рождественскую вечеринку. 

Ступни у него замёрзли. Так нелепо. И вовсе он не унылит по колено в снегу, вовсе не касается ладонью оконного стекла и не заглядывает внутрь, вовсе он не следит за чёртовой Лигой.

Вот только очевидно, что именно этим он и занимается.

В стенах Зала царил хаос. Ожидаемо. Целая толпа счастливых героев — они смеялись и расхаживали туда-сюда, танцевали, флиртовали друг с другом и поднимали тосты. Хохот Капитана Марвела громом раскатился над всеми, Красный Торнадо и Марсианский Охотник чокнулись бокалами, Чудо-Женщина вешала украшения на непрактично большую ель, Пластичный Человек вытянул шею и из-за плеча парящего в воздухе Супермена смотрел, как тот устанавливает звезду на верхушку дерева. Никто не замечал одинокую фигуру снаружи: пальцы, глупо коснувшиеся стекла, бесчувственные от холода ноги, бесчувственный он сам.

Кларк устроил звезду на верхушке и кинул взгляд на окно. Он широко распахнул глаза, заметив Бэтмена, и жестом поманил его войти.

Мгновение застыло. Глаза Брюса встретили сияющие и умоляющие глаза Кларка, он увидел, как на чётко очерченных губах зарождается улыбка.

Не дожидаясь, пока она расцветёт в полную силу, Бэтмен покачал головой и отвернулся от окна.

***

Лунный свет со всех сторон заливал холм. Прислонившись к одинокому дубу и скрестив руки на груди, Бэтмен смотрел на луну. Он промолчал, когда с неба упала яркая фигура и встала рядом с ним.

— Привет, — после долгой паузы сказал Супермен.

— Я полагал, что достаточно ясно выразился, что хочу побыть один.

Супермен пожал плечами:

— Ты достаточно ясно выразился, что не хочешь идти на вечеринку. Это не совсем то же самое, что желание побыть одному.

Открыв рот, чтобы прояснить тупоголовому инопланетянину, что он именно это и имел в виду, Бэтмен так рот и закрыл. Слова остались несказанными. Прямо сейчас всё равно не было настроения для бессмысленных уточнений. Одним движением он залез на дерево и разместился на одной из ветвей, Кларк приземлился рядом, и они смотрели на сияющую над просторами парка луну. В тишине.

— Забавно, — сказал Кларк луне, — я как раз подумал об этом, когда ставил звезду на ёлку. Что я хотел бы, чтобы ты пришёл.

— Конечно же, — фыркнул Брюс, — что за вечеринка без нотки угнетающей темноты.

Кларк замотал головой.

— Знаешь, всегда говорят, что ты воплощаешь только темноту, но я никогда так о тебе не думал.

— И как же обо мне думал ты? — сказал он скорее язвительно, чем любопытно. И уж точно не с надеждой.

В тоне Кларка сквозила едва уловимая улыбка:

— Моя звезда. — На этот раз Бэтмен засмеялся в голос, но слова Кларка перекрыли его смех: — Правда же. Моя Полярная звезда. Все вокруг любят меня слишком сильно или слишком сильно ненавидят. А только ты всегда видишь подлинного меня, только тебе я доверяю вести меня по верному пути. Ты единственный, кто беспокоится обо мне, но в то же время готов рисковать и уязвить мои чувства. — Его голос звучал тепло, пугающе тепло. — Моя Полярная звезда.

Под пальцами Бэтмена хрустнул кусочек коры.

— Почему ты столь уверенно заявляешь, что я не из тех, кто слишком ненавидит тебя? Может, я просто очень хорошо скрываю свои истинные чувства.

Кларк устроился удобнее и поболтал ногами, словно мальчишка.

— По той же причине, почему я уверен, что ты не любишь меня слишком сильно.

— Ты так в этом уверен? — отстранённо спросил Бэтмен, и взгляд Кларка перескочил от луны к его лицу и долго на нём оставался.

— Морозно сегодня, — наконец сказал Кларк. — Я сейчас вернусь.

Он и вернулся — с красным термосом. Открыв тот, Брюс учуял запах горячего шоколада.

— Замечательно, но ты забыл… — размытое движение, — маленькие зефирки, — закончил он одновременно с тем, как с ладони Кларка в термос посыпались крошечные белые кубики.

Брюс осторожно отпил шоколад. Горячо. Держа термос обеими руками, он дал следующему глотку согреть себя, а затем передал термос Кларку. Тот шумно отхлебнул и вздохнул.

— Я отвлекаю тебя от вечеринки, — сказал Брюс.

Подняв взгляд, Кларк улыбнулся луне.

— Знаешь… Сегодня ночью мне правда больше нравится быть здесь, с тобой, а не там. — Он посмотрел на Брюса, и его глаза казались странно застенчивыми за бахромой чёрных ресниц. — И в любую другую ночь, пожалуй, тоже.

Брюс не сводил взгляда с термоса в своих руках.

— Как типично для криптонцев. Готов часами сидеть под открытым небом на холоде, ты даже его не чувствуешь. Мы, простые смертные, иногда, знаешь ли, мёрзнем.

После затянувшейся паузы шелестящая алая ткань накрыла его плечи. Под тканью спину пересекла и тёплая рука, которая совсем чуть-чуть притянула Брюса ближе, пока его бок не коснулся бока Кларка.

Брюс сделал большой глоток горячего шоколада. Тепло согревало изнутри и снаружи.

— Я не люблю вечеринки. 

— Я знаю.

— Но эта неплоха.

Он почувствовал, как Кларк кивнул.

Вместе они смотрели на луну, всё выше поднимающуюся в небо, смотрели на звёзды, сияющие в полной тишине.

— Полярная звезда, — вполголоса сказал Кларк, глядя вверх. — Она прекрасна. Я бы следовал за ней вечно, если бы она мне позволила, — шёпотом закончил он.

Звёзды купались в лунном свете. Брюс кашлянул. Ему так много хотелось сказать, но отчего-то он смог произнести только одно слово:

— Хорошо.

К счастью, Кларку этого вполне хватило.


End file.
